Usher and Justin Bieber's first recording session
by ficsforblue
Summary: Usher has been wanting to fuck Justin Bieber ever since he saw his cute 13 year old ass on YouTube. They're in the recording studio alone together. This is Usher's chance. 2009 Justin, older Usher. BOYxBOY. Smut.


2009 Justin Bieber x Usher.

Boyxboy. All **smut**.

If you do not like, don't read!

Justin Bieber was in his first studio session with his mentor, Usher. 13-year-old Justin was ecstatic. His dream was _finally_ coming true. Usher was happy for a completely different reason. He's has his eye on Bieber for months, and was waiting to be with him without his mother around. It's currently around 9PM, and Justin  & Usher have the studio all night.

"Okay, Justin, that's good. Take a break for a bit, we have to take a few photos for the label." Usher says. Justin nods and walks out of the booth while Usher prepares the camera. "Okay, do some cute poses, Justin." Justin does as he says and pulls his signature Justin smile. "Okay, Justin, take your shirt off now, please." Justin looks at him a little confused but doesn't say anything. He takes his shirt off and Usher bites his lip. _He can't wait to fuck his tight ass tonight._ "Okay, Justin, now...take off your pants." Usher says. Justin turns to look at him for a moment. "Um…why?" Justin asks nervously. He's never been this _exposed_ in front of anyone before. "We need to do this in case a top fashion brand wants to sponsor you." Justin doesn't look convinced. Before he says anything, Usher quickly adds, "they pay _a lot_ of money for it." That sentence alone sold Justin. He takes pants off and Usher feels his cock twitch. He's not going to be able to hide his hard-on for long because, _fuck, he looks so fucking good_. "Okay, turn around." Usher says. Justin turns around and faces the wall. His cute ass is facing Usher. Usher's dick is fully hard and very visible in his sweats.

He walks up to Justin and slowly grabs his ass. "Umm…Usher?" "Sorry, Man, your underwear isn't completely straight. Just let me," he curls his fingers into the underside of the briefs and briefly touches his crack. _Hairless, yum_. He (very slowly) slides his fingers out (much to his dismay), "done. Now let me check if the front is straightened out as well." He stands right behind him and presses his boner to Justin's ass. He reaches around his waist and starts at the waistband. _Straight_ , he thinks. He slides his hand down and momentarily brushes the small bulge in Justin's briefs. _Fuck, that's so hot_. His hands continue to slide down to the bottom of his briefs to straighten them out.

He slowly starts rubbing himself against Justin's ass. "So, Justin, are you ready for all the fangirls to start throwing themselves at you?" He gets closer to Justin's ear and whispers, "ready for them to touch you here…" He seductively grabs Justin's bulge again, but more obviously this time, "and here…" He uses his other hand to grab one of his butt-cheeks as he feels Justin growing underneath the palm of his hand. _Excellent_. He starts fondling Justin's ass and rubs himself more forcefully on him. _He needs him now_. He takes his hands off Justin so he can take his shirt and pants off (he's so happy he decided to go commando today). He then moves in front of Justin.

"Are you ready to get a body like this one?" He grabs one of Justin's hands and places it on his left pec. His other hand goes back to Justin's hard 3-incher. The look on Justin's face is enough to send Usher over the edge. His eyes are closed and he's producing soft moans from his mouth. He grabs the hand that's on his left pec and moves it down to his dick. He wraps the hand around his dick and starts jacking himself off with Justin's hand. Justin's eyes snap open when his hand makes contact with his dick. He looks down and his mouth drops. "Wow…" He says softly. He's never seen a dick this big— _ever_. Usher smirks at his reaction and looks down at his own meat. He sees his 7.5" dick in between his and Justin's hand and a nicely trimmed bush. _It's not huge but it's probably the biggest thing the kid's ever seen._ He spreads his legs a little so his big balls show a bit more.

He loves the feeling of Justin's small hands on his much bigger cock. Usher moans breathily as he sees the contrast between Justin's pale hand and his dark monster cock. "Okay, Justin, how about we get you out of these?" He says as he pulls his briefs down before Justin even gives an answer. _He's too hard to wait_.

He stares at Justin's hairless body, and he doesn't think he's ever seen anything hotter. No pubes, no ball hair – just a completely smooth body. _Fuck_. "You're gonna really like this, Justin," he says as he drops to his knees and envelopes Justin's dick in his mouth. Justin squeaks in surprise and in _pleasure_. He's never felt this before. No one has ever sucked his dick and he's never felt anything better than this. Usher pulls his mouth off his dick and moves down to his balls. He takes both his prepubescent balls in one go and Justin moans loudly. He goes back to Justin's dick and licks the underside of it, then takes it all back in his mouth. He bobs his head up and down for 30 more seconds until he hears Justin's breaths getting shorter, and his cock-head expanding. Usher knows that he's too young to cum but he assumes that he just orgasmed.

"That was…wow." Justin says, exasperated. Usher stands up and looks him directly in the eye, "your turn, kid." He says as he puts one hand on Justin's shoulder and pushes him down to his knees. Justin looks at his dick, bewildered. _He doesn't know what to do with this_. Usher smiles and guides his head closer to his dick. "Tongue out." Justin does as he's told as Usher pushes him closer to his dick, "lick." Justin licks the head of his dick, and Usher almost screams in pleasure. He hasn't gotten any action in months, and now he's getting exactly what he needed. "Open your mouth, Justin." Justin narrowly opens his mouth. _My thick dick won't fit into that_ , Usher thinks. "Wider." He commands. Justin does what he is told and Usher slowly pushes the head of his dick into Justin's mouth. "Fuck yes, Justin. Exactly like that." He slowly pushes more of his dick into his mouth. He grabs Justin's head and pushes him deeper onto his cock. When he gets to about 4", he starts gagging and Usher holds him there. He looks up at Usher with tears in his eyes and Usher's never seen anything hotter. _It's okay that he can't take it all because his other hole will_ , Usher thinks evilly.

"Okay, Justin, get off," he says as he pulls Justin off by his hair. He gets down on the floor and lies down. "Get on top of me, face to my dick." He commands. Justin does as he is told and lies down on top of Usher's sexy body. "Mouth on my dick again." Justin goes back to sucking his dick as Usher starts touching his ass. _Yes_. He moves his face closer to his cute ass. He spreads his ass-cheeks and moves his nose to his hole and inhales. _Fuck, I love the smell of a young, sweaty boy_ , Usher thinks. He pushes his tongue out and starts lapping at his hole. _Fuck, he tastes so good_. After a few seconds, he starts tongue-fucking his hole. Justin's eyes roll to the back of his head and he starts to moan on Usher's dick. Usher pushes his tongue deeper into Justin's hole then suddenly pulls it out. He hears (and feels) Justin make a noise of disappointment and he smirks. _He knew Justin would love his big black dick._ He moves his hand towards his hole and slowly starts rubbing it. Justin moans on his dick again, and Usher moans softly. _He can't wait to fuck his tight little hole_.

He slowly slides his index finger into Justin's hole, and he feels his hole tense. Justin's never had anything down there, and he feels a burning sensation in his ass. Usher reaches over and starts to stroke Justin's head, "Justin…relax your hole…it'll feel so good in a bit." Justin outwardly relaxes and Usher goes back to playing with his tight hole. After finger-fucking him with one finger for a bit, he adds another finger to his hole. Justin squeezes his eyes shut in hopes the pain will go away. Usher starts to finger him and scissor his hole to try to stretch him out. After a few minutes, he pulls pushes Justin's head down, and his hips up, simultaneously so Justin can gag on his dick. He needs a little more wetness on that dick. Justin starts choking on his dick as Justin's mouth spills a lot of drool onto the rest of his dick.

He pulls his fingers out and pushes Justin off his dick. "You ready to take this big cock in your tight hole, kid?" Justin looks down at his glistening big dick with scepticism. "I don't know, Ush—" "Shh, Justin. It'll hurt at first, but it'll get better, trust me." And Justin did trust his mentor and his idol. He mutters a soft "okay" and Usher smiles. "Get on your hands and knees." He instructs. Justin gets in the doggy position and Usher gets behind him. _Yeah, we're gonna do this bareback. I don't want a fucking condom to get in the way. I wanna_ _ **feel**_ _ **all of him**_.

He slowly pushes his thick cock passed the rim of his hole, and Justin screams. "Justin, don't worry! Relax." He says as he eases more of his dick inside the boy. He pauses for a bit to let him adjust to his size. After a few seconds, he pushes the rest of the way in, and almost loses it there and then. "You're so fucking tight, kid." He moans, "fuck." He starts pushing in and out of Justin's ass, loving the feeling of Bieber's tight ass on his thick black cock. He moans loudly as he softly fucks Justin. Justin's pain subsided into pleasure and he starts to moan when he feels the head of Usher's cock brush his prostate. "Yeah, Justin, I told you it would feel good." Usher says while moaning.

Usher takes the moaning as his cue to get a little rougher. He rapidly fucks in and out of Justin's hole, loving the feeling of his hole on his dick. He feels himself getting closer to the edge, but he doesn't want to shoot inside Justin's hole, so he pulls out. Justin's loud moaning stops abruptly as he feels how empty his hole is. "Turn around, Justin, let me see your face," Usher says and Bieber turns around. His face bumps into Usher's dick and Usher moans. "Open your mouth, baby." He says, and Justin does as told.

Usher grabs Justin's hair and shoves his big dick into Justin's mouth and starts to roughly face-fuck him. He forgets that this is Justin's first time, and pushes his head all the way down to the base. He can feel Justin choke and gag, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. _He's too close_. "Yeah, baby, take this big cock!" He yells. "I'm so close baby, I'm gonna shoot my load straight down your throat, baby." He says. He holds his head in place and starts thrusting in and out of his mouth without caution. He feels himself getting close as his moans get louder. "Fuck, Justin, I'm gonna—you're gonna—fuck!" He says as he shoots his load down his throat. "Swallow it." He demands and he watches Justin gulp down his cum. That was probably the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Justin gets up with a cute blush on his cheeks. "Did you have fun, kid? You were a little quiet back there." Usher says. Justin nods quickly, "yeah I loved that. Your dick tasted so good!" Justin said enthusiastically and Usher laughs. "So did yours, kid," he says while winking. "Now, let's go back to recording." Usher says with another laugh. Justin laughs and walks to the booth, not bothered to put any of his clothes back on, "let's do this." He says as Usher plays the next track.

 **I hope you liked this! Leave a comment if you did. If you're too shy, send me a message (if you want to read more!)**

 **Thank you for reading loves.**


End file.
